$h(n) = 2n$ $f(x) = 2x^{2}+6x-h(x)$ $ f(h(-2)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-2)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-2) = (2)(-2)$ $h(-2) = -4$ Now we know that $h(-2) = -4$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-2))$ , which is $f(-4)$ $f(-4) = 2(-4)^{2}+(6)(-4)-h(-4)$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(-4)$ $h(-4) = (2)(-4)$ $h(-4) = -8$ That means $f(-4) = 2(-4)^{2}+(6)(-4)-(-8)$ $f(-4) = 16$